


Winter Heart

by KuraiBlossom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Pinning, Misunderstandings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiBlossom/pseuds/KuraiBlossom
Summary: Going to park in the bitter cold with snow dancing peacefully during nightfall wasn’t Killuas plan to call relaxation, but Gon decided they should go and Killua wasn’t able to disagree no matter how much he suffers in poor weather.He later realized it wasn't too bad after all.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Winter Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted during February on Wattpad, so I decided after a while to post this on here.
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors that I may have missed, still new to writing. Also ignore the random indents. Idk why it’s like that.

Snow is a lovely method to ponder. Slow declining thin glowing white decorative flakes from the pitch dark clouds above, landing onto purely white snow, blending in along once touched and repeatedly followed by the rest. 

Watching them fall gradually while sipping hot delicious cocoa, heated cup toasting frigid hands, shaking physique enveloped in a warm decorative blanket with comforting silence syncing between the buzzing heater, warming up any possible polar sections inside the heated temperature home. 

A perfect way to ease into late winter nights right? 

Nope. 

Gon disregarded the plan and pursued going to a park instead right after completing boring homework around seven. Skies already pitched black coated with white frosted snow covering up everything it can touch.

Mito encouraged them to wear more suited winter clothes after noticing their poorly chosen 'warm attire', mostly to Gon. She quickly finds the perfect sweaters inside their shared wardrobe and changed without protest. 

Killua shrugs on a white fluffy coat Mito got him for his 18th birthday, as Gon got a similar coat, except it's raven-colored. Setting them up for winter so they won't catch the itching plague called the cold. A thing they aren't prying on catching tonight, especially finals nearing close.

The pair soon dressed up much more respectfully for Mito's sake and started heading out. 

*{•}*

They silently walk down over the crunching snow beneath their strong leather snow boots that match their worn coats, manages to ease Killuas' mind into deep thought, pale-colored gloves shoved where the pockets are located for more needed warmth, questioning himself why Gon decided to invite him to a park during this hour. 

Knowing everyone else is inside warm and not freezing their butts off for no apparent reason, finding it quite strange they're out here, especially all alone together.

Asking him why throughout the school day and gets nothing but mere blunt excuses.

Receiving half-assed reasons like 'we to get out more!' Or 'I like hanging out with you! So why not?'. There are more unneeded coy reasons behind the hidden truth. He decided against jabbing the stubborn male for an answer and focuses on school studies. 

He concedes a conclusion on waiting. Bored as he watches his best friend act normal, painfully obvious stiffness on those moving grinning lips chatting along to others throughout the short duration period called lunch, makes all him very timid, moreover than the bitter wind. 

Killua really isn't an enthusiast of the frigid temperature, Gon knows that. The stubborn enthusiast who loves any type of weather without complaints as the other is polar opposite, much to his annoyance. 

Speculation increased, confusion crushing him and still can't quite see why Gon is taking him here. 

He guesses spending more quality time together would be nice after spending weeks on end chatting alongside other people and school work exhausting them to the core. 

Agreeing to the idea and feels a little more casual than before more than puzzled. Taking that into thought and turns his focused gaze on time to watch Gons' relaxed expression turn brighter once stopping somewhere near a drinking fountain to point at something. 

"Killua! Let's go on the swings!" Gon tells him happily. Killua huffs a laugh and follows an overgrown child in motion.

Killua takes a seat less eagerly. He turns to face a proud Gon taking a seat who took it a little more force than necessary, causing metallic connectors to squeak. The snow haired male sighs. 

"You're such a child, Gon. You know that?" 

Gon spun his head to face an amused friend, puffing out his pink cheeks from the frosty misty air, adding a tiny tongue for good effect of his pout. 

"What's wrong with acting young and childish?" He asks. Pushing up his legs to move the swing forward with a curious gaze kept on Killua's focused one. Blue tired eyes squinted, momentarily took his questioning stare-off directly to face gentle falling snow overhead, then gave a lazy shrug.

"Nothing. I thought you didn't know, just a reminder of how ridiculous you get sometimes." Hands firmly squeezed the metal, really not into swinging at the moment.

Gon just huffs out a small laugh, wearing a small smile.

"So mean, Killua. I'll accept this once." He tells him in a hushed volume and faces in the same direction as his friend. 

The silence consumes them both shortly after an affirmation hum from Killua, disinterested at concerning for Gons lack comments of defense about acting dramatic. In most cases, it happens a lot. 

Killua doesn't mind.

Quiet little swing squeaks come then and there, adding a good cooling aesthetic effect for a chilly winter night in a rather soothing weather. 

Neither really seemed to mind, mainly relaxed. 

Gon later soon starts humming a low soothing melody sounding similar to a Christmas song called 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. A common instinct whenever silences come around. 

It could be Killuas' exhausted brain mixing up with some another cheesy Christmasy song amongst other songs he hummed, nonetheless, he listens quietly as he watches the endless snowfall overhead. Annoyance slowly fading into a relatively different emotion Killua can't fully grasp.

A certain memory crawls back of the word, annoyance. Making him cringe inwardly of the past thought.

Last weekend they went shopping at a busy mall along with two other friends Kurapika and Leorio. What Killua noticed is Gon started acting different. Like girls from school saw him and tried talking to him, Gon immediately wraps a strong arm around Killuas' shoulders and pulls him closer, unnecessarily close to be considered platonic.

He stiffens at the sudden contact as Gon chatters on with the girls who seemed to forget Killuas' existence in a matter of seconds. Eyes quickly averted onto Gons beaming expression and continues on about whatever the harmless girls started saying to Killua. All Killua can do is awkwardly listen and watch as a loose spare tire forgotten after getting a short attention span without realizing what the main goal was before, making it a really uncomfortable ride 

Eventually, the conversation ended off with Gon telling them along the lines of not having enough time to date when asking for their numbers, smiling in a way that makes Killuas' skin crawl full of uneasiness. Knowing there's a real meaning behind the plastic shining smile as the girls swoon. 

He doesn't respond or asks why Gon did such a thing afterward and never really brought the particular situation up again. 

Gon probably remembers but doesn't want to talk about it. 

Killua lets him be, though he keeps an eye out in case an uncomfortable situation like that repeats. 

Their friends for instance didn't stay or say much of the matter when the girls came over and politely excused themselves to a nearby clothing store. Meaning they know nothing in what the two boys experienced. 

They naturally pull him out in that similar situation he's always held inside school when Gon isn't around to foresee.

He's a little furious but doesn't really blame them, considering Gon is shockingly scary whenever things don't go his way. A guess here is that they don't intrude when Gon is around, possibly because he handles the off-putting moment all by himself with no extra help in a rather rash manner. 

Or rather possessive. 

The label is rather odd, yet, understandable.

Understandable label statement thoughts were quickly deterred when Gon pokes Killua in the arm playfully.

The albino gave a questioning look, Gon lips turned upwards.

"Let's go to the monkey bars!" 

He left before obtaining a proper response but follows suit anyways over to the slightly substantial sized monkey bars for his big friend, who's an accurate representation of a hopples toddler. 

Killua hopelessly snickers as Gon nearly tumbled on slippery ice and casually walks over to the safer vacated area, where the ground is covered in softer material than icy concrete, snow to be precise.

Gon walks underneath it, watching Killua stop before walking in the same area as him.

"Do you mind standing in front of me for a second?" Pointing his own foot in front of him, hands slowly reach up the blue railing overhead to wait. 

"Um, sure, why though?" 

"Hold on."

Gon let's go briefly, facing away from the questioning male who's staring at his back to clutch freezing bars again. Only this time he pulls up and puts his legs onto the other bar. Letting hid hands steady grips and dangles.

"Hey Killua, how's it hanging?" He cheekily smiles, earning a groan in response. 

"Oh my gosh stop or I'll pull you down if you make another stupid pun." 

He warns, but there was no heat inquired, only pure joy in warm laughter. Gon grins at the endearing sight. Hair all tousled from stressing out over homework, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink and cute little dimples making his smile extra bright. 

His heart flutters. 

He never felt so much happier around anyone else. Rarely ever feel loved or loving to a different person romantically. 

A loving friend who's special to him all throughout the years caging in overflowing heartfelt emotions he can't reciprocate all too easily. Afraid he'll ruin their strong friendship and forever be hated. 

Gon tears up every night all alone every time he pushes a nice girl away from Killua, who could possibly bring pure happiness in his life while he stays by his side, as a proper supportive friend would do.

Instead, he gets jealous and ruins his chances. 

He expects Killua to scold him for being invasive afterward but never does for an odd reason he isn't sure what. Assuming Killua isn't really interested in dating girls who are stunningly gorgeous, while preoccupied with him instead.

Selfish.

Is a word he deceived himself as. 

Hating himself to keep Killua for his own helpless desires that are impossible to reach, he decides to make a risky move in a rather difficult position.

Lips were easily measured the same so grabbing Killuas' face, gently pulling closer to his own and places a chaste feather kiss against the stunned male's lips.

Gon was about to pull away for doing something life-risking after letting go but was stopped when warm gloves pulled his face back much closer which made him gasp in surprise against surprisingly soft lips. Lips moving slow and tender onto his opened mouth entire body shiver. 

All the painful thoughts were easily forgotten, finally getting the answer he was so afraid of asking when Gon kisses back just as tenderly, receiving a pleased hum from Killua. The cutest, forever cherish sound made Gons' skin burn in certain areas he shouldn't when that certain pleasure tone leaves the other's lips. 

Wanting to do so much more than a fragile kiss, he decides to take this slow when Killua pulls away with flushed cheeks and gives him the sweetest of smiles.

"I'll accept this once, Gon Freecs."

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t properly write kissing scenes to save my life >:3


End file.
